A bite mark is all it takes
by BOTJAGGERZ
Summary: Ianto Jones gets a unexpected guest in his house, a one that bites him and is slowly turning him into a vampire. Can Jack and Gwen turn him back before it's too late? Janto
1. Chapter 1

Ianto leaned closer into his wardrobe scanning every spot for a certain top he was going to wear for tonight. Tonight was the night that Jack and Ianto were planning on going to the Indian restaurant that sell really good pizzas, then heading off for the annual fireworks display which only happens every 5 years. As Ianto continued to search his wardrobe looking at the organized clothes all sorted out into there piles of blue, red, green etc he noticed a small red spec on his best white top, which he was going to wear. "Just brilliant" he sighed as he pulled it out and stepped across his neat clean bedroom and into the bathroom next door. He glanced at his watch and his wondered through the bathroom 3: oo, Jack's going to be here in half and hour he thought as he turned on the right tap with the red label on it to indicate it was the hot one. As he made his way to reach the soap attention caught his eye from out side. Behind the tree's was a black shaded figure hiding behind the tree's shadow which looked like it was spying on Ianto with hunger in his eyes as he licked his lips and narrowed his eyes which had red contact lenses in them to Ianto's standards.

Ianto gazed down at the figure as wind rustled the tree's making the leaves clatter together and rustling in the wind making it harder for him to identify the person. As the wind died down on the tree's Ianto gasped as the person/creature had disappeared to thin air leaving nothing but the crumpled grass where which it stood. I must be seeing things he thought as he closed the window and took the soap and started to clean his cotton t-shirt.

Ianto returned into his bedroom after 10 minutes of cleaning his top, he made his way to the side of the room and turned on the iron and placing the t-shirt down carefully rubbing his hand on the place where the red spot was, but he never remembered having something red the last time he used it. As the Iron warmed up Ianto grabbed his comb and started to comb his drench hair into place letting no hair go to stray. Half way through combing he noticed a thick red liquid going down his mirror in a straight line. He reached out and touched it and pulled it to his nose so he could see if he could identify the smell. As he made a giant whiff he smelled a strong smell of metal type iron stench, one stench he recognized... Blood.

Ianto moved his hand to the right examining the blood as he turned it the other direction, thinking back on the passed view days to remember if he or someone ever cut themselves. But his thoughts lead him to a blank situation. Sighing to himself he went towards the tap and watched as the red liquid swirled and went down the plug hole followed along with the water. Whilst ironing his white button up shirt he could smell the iron and metal stench again blocking up his nostrils causing him to cough and burn his hand under the iron. Ianto yelped as he retrieved his hand to examine the damage. As he scanned his hand he only found his skin had swollen with red skin surrounding it, he will live. Ianto pulled on his top and made his way to mirror and took a good look at his reflection.

The mirror showed Ianto in his white button up shirt with black skinny Jeans covering his body with his silver necklace he got from Jack as a present tied to his neck. Also there was a male figure shown on the mirror. A male figure with spiked dark blue hair, white skin then shone in the light above him, Baggy Jeans with slashes and holes ripped into them, no top on but just his plain chest showing his muscle's. To cover that off he had red narrowed eye's staring straight towards Ianto through the mirror. Red eyes that looked like they weren't contact lenses at all but his natural eye colour. Ianto swished round to look straight at him but found nothing but thin air, where had he gone?

Suddenly Ianto felt two cold hands grab onto his shoulders and pull him back so he was right in front of someone. Ianto's heart raced as he felt a hand move it's way up to Ianto's neck and up to his cheek and soothing it making Ianto wince at the freezing cold touch. Ianto slowly turned his head to the side breathing slowly and found the male figure breathing onto his face. The stench of blood covering his face. "Wh- who ar- are you?" Ianto asked but getting cut off by a finger pressing on his lip.

"Sssshhh. It will all be revealed very soon. Only if I can resist and stop in time that it" The figure chuckled into Ianto's ear causing shivers down his spine. Ianto started to shake as a leaf as he heard breathing into his ear getting louder and louder, then stopping as the breathing stopped and turned into a deep breath, followed by sharp teeth digging into his skin. Ianto yelped as pain came from his neck as the figure sucked Ianto's blood sucking harder and harder as the blood started to disappear from his body. Ianto collapsed as he stopped drinking and wiping his mouth with his finger then licking the blood off, Leaving Ianto to whine in pain.

Ianto's neck felt like it was on fire as he screamed in agony as the figure bent down towards him examining his bite mark and temperature.

"My- my neck it burns! Please help me!" Ianto screamed as tears escaped his eyes.

"I will return soon, until then rest" The figure replied straightening him self then leaving for the door. Leaving Ianto on the ground his t-shirt dyed in blood and surrounded in a pool of blood as he screamed in pain.

**Should I continue? -Jaggerz**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was anxious as he drove down the road to Ianto's flat in the SUV. The team had always made fun of his and Ianto's relationship telling him it wouldn't last and Owen making fun of Ianto telling him he was the part time shag. But we both knew that wasn't true. With Owen and Tosh now gone it only left Gwen to make fun of their relationship but she doesn't bother that much anymore, probably because she wanted to show off in front of Owen, who knows? But what he does know is he going on a date with Ianto tonight and that's all that matters. He parked outside Ianto's flat and sighed to himself as he got up and slowly made his way to the door. Jack knocked on the door and put both his hands either side of him and waited for a reply, but it never came... Jack glanced at his watch and found it 3: 35 so Ianto must be ready. As Jack was about to pull his head back up to main view of the door he noticed thick red liquid leaving the inside of the house. That caused Jack to worry because he knew that liquid from anywhere.

"Ianto! Ianto it's me Jack are you alright!" Jack banged on the door with his fist, getting eager and eager. That's when he smelled the stench of metal/iron fill up his nose, Jack couldn't wait any longer. He grabbed his gun and kicked the door open with his foot sending the door flying to the ground as Jack shoved in Gun armed as he examined the area. Jack searched the living room but found no trace of human or alien Origin that's when he heard a scream come from the bedroom...His Ianto's scream. Jack barged into the bedroom gun moving in all direction in the room. And there on the floor was Ianto curled up on the ground surrounded in a pool of blood. "IANTO!" Jack screamed as he rushed over and lifted Ianto up so he was resting on Him. "Ianto tell me who did this to you!" Jack sobbed as tears welled in his eyes.

"My neck hurts Jack!" Ianto sobbed as he screamed in pain afterwards. Jack gently tilted Ianto's head to the side as he spotted the reason Ianto was hurt. On his neck was a massive bite mark with blood oozing out of it which caused Ianto to scream as Jack went to touch it.

"I'm sorry Yan! I'm so sorry this as happened to you! I promise it will be alright!" Jack sobbed as he gently moved Ianto's wet hair so it was no longer covering Ianto's eyes. Ianto's eyes didn't look the same from how they were, except the bloodshot covering his eyes from where he's been crying his blue pooled eyes were turning darker than before, which scared the hell out of Jack. Jack hated seeing Ianto like this when he was in pain or injured, Jack just wanted to cuddled him and tell him it was alright be he knew that would never happen.

"Ianto I know we're supposed to be going on our date but we can always have another date. The point is I'm going to have to take you to the hub and check you over" Jack explained as he gently turned Ianto's head back so he was facing him.

"Ok- okay Jack just please make the pain go away! My neck feels like it's on fire!" Ianto screamed in agony as he squeezed his eyes shut trying to make the pain stop.

"Okay Ianto your going to have to help me here okay. I need you to tell me if you're in too much pain as I carry you to the SUV" Jack said as he indicated to Ianto by placing his hands next to Ianto's body. Ianto nod in return as Jack gently placed him hand under Ianto's back and his legs and lifting him up slowly getting a wince from Ianto.

"Is this okay? Are you in too much pain? If so we can find another way to get you to the SUV then to the hub" Jack asked as he looked towards Ianto as he buried his head into Jack's chest making his top covered in blood as he spoke.

"N- No it's fine I can handle I- it" Ianto mumbled into Jack's chest not moving his head in case his neck caused him pain again which he didn't want to test. As they left the house Jack shut the second door into Ianto's house so he got burglars when they were absent and made their way to the SUV. Jack carefully opened the passenger side.

"Okay Ianto this might hurt but we have to get you to the hub" Jack warned as he lowered Ianto into the seat and getting a scream from Ianto as he did so. "Sorry Yan! But it's over for now just relax and you will be back to normal before you know it!" Jack explained as he did up Ianto's seat belt minding his neck then carefully closing the door and making his way to the driver's side. Jack buckled himself up and turned the key making the SUV doing its magnificent roar and driving towards the hub, being careful at his speed so he doesn't cause Ianto to whine.

"That person told me to rest and he will return" Ianto mumbled looking out the window getting Jack's attention straight away.

"Who?" Jack asked as he looked at Ianto then straight back to the road.

"The figured person who attacked me" Ianto sobbed braking into tears. At that point the SUV stopped at the red light which allowed Jack to hug Ianto and minding his neck.

"It's going to be alright Caraid were going to figure this out" Jack soothed as he rubbed Ianto's blood stained back.

"But it hurts so much Jack! My neck feels like it's on fire!" Ianto screamed in pain breaking into tears on Jack's back.

Jack pulled back to face Ianto and gently placed a kiss on his forehead and wiped the tears away as he went back to driving the SUV. "Don't worry Yan we will figure this out. And that's a promise" Jack replied as they came to a stop outside the hub.

**Should I carry on? -Jaggerz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning contains a little bit of swearing. You have been warned!**

"Front entrance or back entrance? Which ever one you feel is the best route" Jack explained as he held Ianto in his arms outside the SUV.

"Ba- back please" Ianto asked from Jacks blood stained chest. Not moving his head position in case he ended up in tears again for the hundredth time.

"Back entrance here we come!" Jack announced as he walked to the lift carrying Ianto bridal style as he walked along the pavement. As Jack walked along he got peoples attention due to him carrying Ianto and him being covered in blood. But as Jack stepped onto the rock slab the people turned back to what they were doing as if they never noticed them. "Ready? You might have to tuck your legs in just in case they get crushed, and we both think you're in to much pain already" Jack explained as he watched Ianto gently tuck his legs in and getting a wince in pain as return. "Thank you" Jack replied as he pressed a few buttons on his wrist strap. The rock slab started to shake causing Ianto to do a gentle scream as they were lowered down to the hub. On the journey down Jack kissed the top of Ianto's head making sure he was alright as the rock slab came to a halt.

"Okay Ianto lets just put you down then we will get started" Jack said as he moved across the hub walking over the blood stained floor and into the autopsy room. Which he lowered Ianto down onto the autopsy table. Ianto shivered to the cold touch on the table as it reminded him of the figure in his house.

"Let me just call Gwen then I'll be straight back I promise" Jack stated as he left the room leaving Ianto all alone.

Ianto closed his eyes hoping this was all just a nightmare and he would wake up next to Jack in his bed, then snuggling up together, but it wasn't a nightmare it was for real. Ianto sighed to himself causing pain to come from his neck as he did so making him whine, that's when he heard breathing not his breathing, but someone else's. Ianto snapped one eye open to examine the room hoping it was Jack there. But it wasn't it was the figure from Ianto's house which caused Ianto to open both eyes. The person who caused him so much pain. If Ianto could he would go up to him and give him a punching, but of course he couldn't.

"Wh- what are you doing here?" Ianto mumbled his voice getting weaker from when he was screaming.

"I've come to check on you. After all you are something special" The figure replied making his way over to Ianto and pressing his hand on Ianto's cheek. It wasn't as cold as Ianto remembered but it was still cold. "Wh- who are you?" Ianto asked as he started to shake as a leaf once again.

"My names Darryl" Replied the figure as he removed his hand and went to check the bite mark but being not allowed as Ianto jerked his head away causing him to scream in pain.

"Still got a couple more hours" Darryl mumbled getting Ianto's attention straight away.

"What d- do you mean a couple of hours?" Ianto asked with worry in his voice.

"Until the changing routine is complete of course" Darryl replied as he went to sit next to Ianto.

"Yo- you said I was special... But in what way?" Ianto mumbled but being surprised as Darryl shot his head right up as he started the question.

"Oh Ianto Jones you are special believe me" Darryl chuckled with a smile appearing on his face

"In what w- wait how do you know my name?!" Ianto shouted but wincing in pain again from his neck.

"I know quite the history of you Ianto Jones. Al of it in fact"

"What so- sort of things?" Ianto asked hoping he didn't know about his and Jacks relationship.

"Well I know th-... Shit he's coming back I must go. But I will be back Ianto Jones then it will all be revealed" Darryl explained then he was gone in a blink of an eye. Ianto started to sob thinking back on the last 5 minutes. How much did he know about him? Why was he special? These questions span in Ianto's head as tears escaped his eyes and travel down his cheek. That's when Jack entered.

"Gwen's going to be here in the minute she's just park-.. Yan what's wrong?!" Jack asked as he rushed over to Ianto's side and knelt before him.

"Darryl... H- he came ba- back" Ianto sobbed making his neck hurt but this time it wasn't just his neck it was his whole entire body.

"Who's Darryl?" Jack asked as he rubbed his hand with Ianto's own.

"Darryl's th- the person who attacked me Jack" Ianto replied as more tears came from his eyes. Jack moved his hand so it was in front of Ianto's head as he carefully moved away the tears.

"Did he attack you again?" Jack asked hoping he would say no.

"No he did- didn't" Ianto replied causing Jack to sigh in relief. "But he said I- its going to take an- another couple o- of hours for the process to be complete" Ianto sobbed as more tears formed in his eyes.

"What process?" Jack asked hoping for a reply.

"He didn't say he only sa- said it only needed a couple more hours f- for it to be complete. And I'm fucking scared Jack" Ianto said as more tears followed down the stained skin mark.

"Can I kiss you to see if you fell better" Jack asked and grinning as he got a nod from Ianto. Jack leaned in to Ianto and locked there lips together as Jack lead the slow kiss. Ianto started biting Jack's lower lip in the kiss causing him to cut it making Jack wince, but didn't stop him from carrying on kissing. Jack's blood got into Ianto's move causing him to swallow it. As Ianto tasted his blood he became addicted to it and carried on sucking on the cut getting blood from Jack. Until Jack noticed and pulled away examining his pale bottom lip.

"Oh Jack I'm so sorry!" Ianto sobbed as he looked towards Jack as tears went down his cheek.

"Its fine Ianto really I'll live I've had worse accidents" Jack replied as he gave a small smile to show Ianto he was fine.

"No it's not fine Jack! As I tasted your blood I came addicted to it and I wanted loads more. Don't you see Jack I'm turning into a monster!" Ianto sobbed as he buried his head in his elbow trying to ignore the pain.

**How do you think I should continue? And tell me if it was a good or bad chapter – Jaggerz **


	4. Chapter 4

_Last time on chapter 3 __"No it's not fine Jack! As I tasted your blood I came addicted to it and I wanted loads more. Don't you see Jack I'm turning into a monster!"_

"You're not a monster Yan! And you never will be!" Jack stated as Ianto continued to cry hiding head under his elbow.

"I'm changing Jack! I can feel it my body is slowly changing into something else! I only have a couple more hours then it will be complete!" Ianto mumbled under his elbow followed by him screaming in pain once again. "The pain's getting worse Jack! It's not just my neck anymore but my entire body my entire body is starting to feel like it's on fire!" Screamed Ianto as he clutched his stomach and curled up into a ball on the autopsy table.

"Oh Yan, I had no idea I'm sorry" Jack replied as he carefully picked up Ianto and put him into a embrace, so show he was never going to let anything happen to him. Jack heard faint mumbling coming from the hub as it got louder and louder. So of course he guessed it was Gwen. And of course he was right.

"Jack! What's the big problem then about Iant-" Gwen's eyes widened as she saw Ianto crying into Jack's chest with them both soaked in blood on the autopsy table. "Oh my god! Ianto are you alright!" Gwen snapped as she ran towards the two men straight towards Ianto and stroking his hair on the top of his head. "What happened?!"

"Well this person called Darryl came to Ianto's house and attacked him using his teeth and leaving Ianto to die on the floor" Jack explained to Gwen and getting a nod so he know she understood. "But I don't know why he attacked though that's the main question" Jack confessed looking down at Ianto who was buried in Jack's chest.

"I kn- know why Jack" Ianto mumbled as he sniffed when he finished screaming.

"Why Ianto?"

"Beca- because he sa- said I was special" Ianto replied as he winced in pain again.

"Did he tell you why you were special?" Gwen asked as she sat beside Ianto and wrapped an arm round him so it looked like she was hugging him.

"N- no he did- didn't say h- he only said he wo- would be back th- then it will be r- revealed" Ianto sobbed as he broke down to tears again on Jack's chest. As Jack thought for a moment then turning to Gwen.

"That gives us time to get ready then when he comes we will capture him and torture him for hurting my Ianto!" Jack said as he made his embrace tighter around Ianto. Causing him to scream a tiny bit more. "Oops sorry Yan!" Jack said as he loosened his grip and allowing Ianto to do a gentle sigh as he slowly slumbered down.

"We should start testing him Jack so we can see what we are dealing with" Gwen asked as she looked towards Jack as he did a nod with a plain expression on his face as he did so.

"Only if that's alright with you Ianto" Jack asked as he looked down towards him and seeing him do a gentle nod causing him to do a small smile. "Let's start then"

"Ianto I'm going to have to take a blood test to see if your blood is changing" Gwen explained looking down to Ianto who was curled on the autopsy table.

"That's if I have any blood left that is" Ianto replied looking into his hands as they started to sting making him tighten them as fists.

"Don't worry I'm sure there will be some left if not you would be dead" Gwen replied trying to make it sound funny but not getting an audience.

"It wouldn't make any difference if I was dead I would still feel the same pain" Ianto mumbled so Jack and Gwen couldn't hear.

"You ready Pet?" Gwen asked as she put the needle next to Ianto's skin.

"Yes just get it over with please" Ianto replied as he shut his eyes waiting for the needle to invade his skin. Gwen shot a glance to Jack as he nodded towards so Gwen turned her attention back to the needle as stabbed it into the raw flesh. Ianto tried his best nod to scream but failed as the needle withdraws blood from his body causing Ianto to scream in agony. Jack was by his side at once as he started to scream. So Jack put his hand inside Ianto's telling him to squeeze on it when he needs to release pain. Jack was surprised to actually find blood in the needle when it looked like he had already lost all his blood from his body.

"There all done Ianto there's going to be no more pain. You did well sweetheart" Gwen soothed as she put the blood into the machine as thrown away the needle and turned to face them. As she faced them she found Jack leaning into Ianto's ear telling him secrets that Gwen really wanted to know about. What she had just seen caused her to get jealous. She wanted her relationship with Rhys to be like that but it wasn't at all not even a percent the same.

"How lo- long is it go- going to take?" Ianto asked when Jack had finished whispering into his ear but now sitting beside him looking towards Gwen.

"At least a couple of minutes. Nothing more than a couple of minutes at least" Gwen replied as she added a smile to the end of the sentence. Gwen pulled out a chair and made her way to the over to and sitting right beside Jack as they made a huddle round Ianto.

"N- Now what?" Ianto asked as he buried his head once again under his elbow eyeing autopsy table.

"We just have to wait for the test results then we carry on from there" Gwen replied looking down at Ianto on the table.

Jack was just about to speak but got cut off by the machine beeping indicating it was finished with the results so Gwen smile to herself and made her way over to have a look and identify his proper results. Gwen's smile faded into a blank expression as he indicated Jack to leave the room which he followed. With Ianto not noticing due to him burying his face.

"Gwen what's wrong?" Jack asked as he sounded worried looking straight at Gwen.

"It's his DNA his blood, organs, skin, brain everything his entire body is changing into some sort of creature. Jack his body is half way complete he's half human half creature Jack"

**I have to ask an important question! The important question is due you want Ianto to run back to a human in the end or a vampire? You pick! –Jaggerz**

**p.s thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Sorry the question I asked at the end of the last chapter wasn't clear because I was in a rush to go out to a family business. Any way the question I was meant to ask is... Do you want Ianto to stay as a vampire at the end or turn back into a human? And sorry if you have already answered to this question. Anyway back to the story!**

_Last time on a bite mark is all it takes: __"It's his DNA his blood, organs, skin, brain everything his entire body is changing into some sort of creature. Jack his body is half way complete he's half human half creature Jack"_

In the autopsy room Ianto heard Gwen's and Jack's conversation and tilted his head up but found no one there. Except him, the autopsy table, needles, blood samples, Tosh's blood on the floor and drugs. What confused Ianto was that he could hear their voices clearly as if they were in the room and scrabbling right in front of him. As he listened to them their voices got clearer and clearer. That's when his ears started to go into pain making him wince and him covering them with his hands hoping the pain would go away.

Jack and Gwen re-entered' Gwen in front with Jack following behind his face in a worried expression. Which got more worried when he saw Ianto clutching his ears on the autopsy table curled up facing the other direction and making noises with his gritted teeth.

"Yan!" Jack spoke in a loud voice as he sprinted to Ianto's side placing his hand on Ianto's hip and bending down to Ianto's head and hushing him to make him calm down. Trying to sooth his lover.

Even though Ianto was covering his ears he could still hear what was going on. That's when he felt someone's hand on his hip and hushing voices could be heard. So Ianto attempted to remove his hands away from his ears and slowly turned his head to look at Jack.

"I- is it t- true about me bei- being ha- half complete J- Jack?" Ianto mumbled as he looked into his lovers crystal blue eyes.

Jack lifted his eyebrows when he realized what he just heard. How did Ianto now about that? "Yan how did you know about that. Me and Gwen were half way across the hub!"

"I do- don't know ho- how but my he- hearings improved Jack." Ianto confessed as Jack's face filled with worry.

Jack's heart died a little inside as Ianto said his hearing was improving. That meant he was changing into whatever quickly which he didn't want to happen. Thoughts swam through Jack's mind that was until he heard a small voice pulling him back to reality. Ianto's voice.

"Bu- but is it true J- Jack di- did I hear you right?" Ianto asked as he clenched his stomach again and buried his chin in his chest squeezing his eyes shut.

Jack didn't want to answer he knew if he did Ianto would start crying again which he couldn't afford to happen.

"Please Jack." Ianto mumbled with his eyes shut clenching his stomach. "Tell me..."

"Yes... its true Yan I'm sorry" Jack replied as a tear came down his cheek. Jack instantly wiped it away. He had to hold it together even if his boyfriend was changing into a monster. He had to stay calm.

Ianto on the over hand broke into tears as he curled up on the autopsy table crying his eyes out as he screamed in agony. Only to be comforted by Gwen as she hugged him and rubbed his back.

"Sshh, sshh its okay pet were going to figure this out like we always do!" Gwen began as she gently pulled Ianto's hands into her own. Ianto whined as she placed Ianto's right arm into her own. Causing Gwen to jump and let go of his hands as he pulled them away and tucked them in his stomach.

"Oh Ianto I'm sorry!" Gwen gasped as Jack came over to them and him paying his whole attention to Ianto on the autopsy table.

"Ianto... Are your hands hurt?" Jack asked as he rubbed Ianto's back trying to once again calm him down.

"I- its just my right one I- I'll live" Ianto muttered as he moved his right hand into a more comfortable position.

"May I please have a look?" Jack asked as he reached out his hand as Ianto stared at it for a moment as if he was thinking about weather to accept or decline. Ianto gave a tiny nod as he looked down to his right arm and gently moved it away from his stomach and to Jack's hand. Jack carefully took hold of the arm and examined every detail until he found a massive red lump on the side of his arm surrounded by red skin with blood appearing on the sides.

"Oh Ianto did Darryl do this so you as well?" Jack asked as he carefully grabbed a bandage as started to gently wrap it round his wrist getting a whine in pain as he did so.

"N- No he di- didn't I di- did that while I was ir- ironing my top" Ianto replied as he looked at Jack as a tiny smile appeared on his soft lips as Jack slowly turned the bandage round his wrist as he covered the injury.

Once Jack was finished he carefully laid his arm back down on Ianto's stomach as he realized his should change and get out of those Blood stained clothes.

"Ianto would you like to change yourself out of that ruined top?" Jack asked

"Ye- yes please" Ianto replied as he suddenly opened his eyes and made a grab for Jack's wrist as he started to walk away. "Please don't leave me Jack" Ianto asked as he looked into Jack eyes looking for an answer but didn't find one.

"I have to get you a top Yan" Jack replied as Ianto started to change his expression into a sad one.

"But I do- don't want you to go Jack" Ianto sobbed as he sniffed once he finished the sentence.

"I could go and get it Jack if you want me to?" Gwen offered coming back into the conversation.

"Oh you don't have to" Jack said as he looked back down to Ianto then to Gwen.

"I don't mind and you could spend some time with Ianto. He needs you Jack more than ever"

"Thank you Gwen. Do you need directions on where to find some spare clothes?" Jack asked as he looked at Gwen as she thought for a moment then looking confused.

"I thought they were in the lockers?" Gwen replied sounding helpless because that's where they usually are.

"Nah my mine and Ianto's aren't down there. There in my office under the man hole you will find a cupboard. Try there" Jack explained to Gwen as she understood and left the two all alone.

Ianto screamed in pain as he clutched his head this time groaning and burying his head as it sent him a wave of pain.

"Ianto! Are you alright?!" Jack shouted as he carefully lifted Ianto's face so it was the same level of Jack's. This caused Ianto to hang there with his legs on the autopsy table and the rest of his body being supported by Jack.

"Ianto I need you to tell me how much pain you are in" Jack said as Ianto screamed in pain once again. Jack didn't know what to do at this kind of situation so he did what he usually does to calm Ianto down. He would lie down and let Ianto lie on top of him letting all the pain escape. And luckily it worked.

Ianto sighed in relief as he lay next to Jack with his head resting on his chest and arms either side of it.

"Yan can you tell me what it feels like?" Jack asked as he held Ianto into a soft embrace on his chest. To see if he could identify the pain to see if he has experienced it himself over his many deaths.

"I- it feels like m- my body is on fire and it is about t- to explode Jack. M- My hands st- sting like hell followed by my feet. My head has a killing headache. As my eye's sting like crazy" Ianto explained as he broke into tears as he did so.

"Oh Yan I had no idea that's what your going through I'm so sorry" Jack said as he put his arm on Ianto's. And found it awfully cold as he touched it.

They laid like that for a couple more minutes until Gwen re- entered with two Dark blue tops in her hands. "Thought you might like one too Jack because your covered in blood as well" Gwen explained as she pointed to Jack's top as he looked down and found it covered in Ianto's blood, so he agreed it was a good idea to change.

"Good point thanks Gwen" Jack replied getting a smile from Gwen as he carefully lifted him and Ianto up so they could get changed.  
"Ianto do you want me to help you get changed?" Jack asked as he looked down at his lover below him.

"Yes please" Ianto replied as he looked up at Jack who smiled at him and made his way down to Ianto's buttons on his shirt. One by one Jack undone the buttons soaked in blood revealing a white spot where the buttons covered the t-shirt making no blood get to the spot. Jack carefully pulled Ianto's top from under his trousers making him do a gentle wince but nothing more as he pulled the top of to show Ianto's chest. Ianto's chest was red which Jack wasn't surprised as he looked at Ianto's chest covered in dry blood.

Gwen handed Jack one of the tops as he carefully lifted up Ianto so he could pull the top behind his back then moving it towards his chest. "Little help Yan?" Jack asked as he looked at Ianto's hands. Ianto slowly moved them as they fitted into place in Jack's sleeves. He then done up the buttons making his way up until all of them was done then he gently kissed Ianto on the cheek. "Done" Jack announced.

"Thank you Jack" Ianto said as he leaned back into Jack's embrace.

"It was the least I could do Yan" Jack replied. "Is it ok if I quickly change as well?" Jack asked as he looked down towards his lover.

"Su- sure Jack" Ianto replied as he slowly sat up wincing as he did so. Jack smiled as he started to undo his buttons and taking off his shirt and replacing it with the new one. Once that was down he gently lowered Ianto down back into an embrace as Gwen watched and thought for a moment.

They look so cute together. They look as if they were specially made for one and over. Gwen thought as she turned her attention back to Ianto and Jack on the autopsy table and found Ianto with his eyes closed and an arm on Jack's wrapped arm. Jack looked down to him and smiled as watched his lover sleep.

_Ianto is so cute I'm lucky to have him_

Ianto gasped as he struck forwards whining as he did so causing Jack to jump and look up at him.

"Ianto are you okay?" Jack asked a little concerned as he looked at Ianto as he turned his attention to Jack behind him.

"I- I just heard your voice in my head Jack" Ianto said as he looked at him with shock, surprise and sacredness mixed on his face.

"What did you hear Yan?" Jack asked as he also sat up.

"I heard you say 'Ianto is so cute I'm lucky to have him'" Ianto replied as he watched Jack's eyes widen with him moving his mouth up and down but with no words coming out.

"Bu- but I thought that! I didn't actually say that out loud!" Jack said looking speechless after. Gwen looked gobsmacked as she looked at the pair face by face waiting until one of them spoke. But all she got was Ianto wincing in pain again and bending down clutching his hands to his head.

"My body's getting worse Jack I can feel it! Jack m- my mind is changing it wants me to do something Jack which I know I can't do!" Ianto sobbed as he started to make tears fill his new shirt.

"What does your mind want you to do Ianto?" Jack asked as he leaned forward and wrapped an arm round him and pulled him close.

"I- it wants me to kill people Jack. It wants me to turn on you and Gwen first. Jack you have to lock me in the cells before I hurt someone!"

**Please review and tell me how you think the story's going so far and tell me if I should continue. Thanks for reading this far –Jaggerz **


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning contains swearing. Plus this is the start of the action in this story. Enjoy! :)**

_Last time on A bite mark is all it takes: "I- It wants me to kill people Jack. It wants me to turn on you and Gwen first. Jack you have to lock me in the cells before I hurt someone!"_

Ianto's comment made Jack feel like a threat. Sure he had to deal with alien or monster origin, but he never imagined it was going to be Ianto... His lover who thought he was a monster who wanted to be treated like one in the cells. Jack doesn't want to put him in there, for better or for worse, he's not going in. Jack didn't realise he was thinking to hard on his thoughts in his head for Ianto to hear.

_Shit_

_._ Ianto just stared at him with his face looking like it had no hope left. Like his soul had left...

"I- if your not go- going to put me in Th- there I- I'll but myself in there o- on my own" Ianto croaked as he leaned forward and placed his hands on the edge on the autopsy table as he gently lowered his feet on the ground getting the support from his hands helping him to make a attempt to stand and succeeding. Ianto shot a glance to Jack then to Gwen as he slowly limped away making his way out of the autopsy table and into the hub to the cells. Leaving Gwen and Jack in the room.

Jack just sat there staring at the warm spot turning cold on his chest where Ianto was. But it now being empty as if he had just died. But Gwen had other ideas as she shot straight up and starting to walk into the hub to locate Ianto.

"Ianto get back here right now!" Gwen shouted as she spotted Ianto almost across the room.

"Make me Gwen. I'm doing this to protect you!" Ianto replied in a bad tone as he climbed up the ladder making a slight scream half way there.

"Don't make me come up there and take you back!" Gwen shouted up as she started walking over

"Are you threatening me Cooper?"

"That's Williams to you! Now do I have to carry you back?!"

"As if you can carry my weight"

"I bet I can! You looked really skinny when that shirt was off I could identify your rib cage appearing in your skin!"

"Still bet you couldn't carry me"

"I can and I shall! I'm going to get you back to that autopsy table weather you like it or not!"

Ianto titled his head with his arms resting on the railing as he then rested his head on his arm as he narrowed his darker blue eyes. "How much do you wanna bet?" He asked as he added a smirk on the end as he slowly lifted his head and made his way to the cells in a different route.

Gwen had no second thoughts as she climbed up the ladder and following Ianto to where he was going and was led to the boarder room. Where Ianto waiting at the end of the table staring towards her as she entered.

"Why don't you just let me go in the cells?!" Ianto snapped as he eyed on Gwen to watch incase as she made her move.

"Because Jack wants you in there so he can protect you!" Gwen replied as she started walking to the right making Ianto limp to the left making sure he wasn't caught.

"Tut- tut WILLIAMS!" Ianto sniggered as moved across the room adding a sly smile to his face

"Just let us protect you Ianto!"

"What if I don't want anyone to protect me?! What if I just want to protect my self?! Gwen just let me do the right thing and lock me up!" Ianto shouted at Gwen as he continued to walk to the left as she did so to the right.

"Jack just wants to make sure your safe!" Gwen replied as she travelled faster making Ianto do the same as they walked along the table 10 times. Ianto got a cringe in his leg making him collapse to the floor and curling up into a ball and crying in pain. He was getting worse. Gwen made her move and shot over to Ianto who was on the floor.

"Or you okay pet?!"

"Does it look like I'm okay?!"

"Oh shut up! I'm taking you back to the autopsy room!" Gwen snapped as she put her hand under Ianto's hip as she did the same to his shoulder and lifting him up. Ianto jumped at the feeling and made a grab for Gwen so he didn't fall off.

"Let me go!" Ianto screamed as he tightened the grip on Gwen.

"No can do JONES!"

"What if I fall!" Ianto screamed as Gwen made her way down the steps and leading them back to the autopsy room.

"Your not exactly heavy Ianto you're even lighter than me!" Gwen confessed as she looked at Ianto in the face.

"Maybe that's because you're what? 16 stone?" Ianto said as if he was trying to work out how heavy she was.

"OI! Your not suppose to say that to woman thank you very much! I could just drop you! To the ground and make you suffer"

"But you wouldn't though"

"You wanna bet?!"

"Go on then!" Ianto shouted as he narrowed his eye brows with a sly smile across his lips.

"You know I couldn't! And any way were here!" Gwen announced as she stepped into the autopsy room.

Jack laughed at the sight as he watched Gwen carry Ianto in bridal style as Ianto was holding onto Gwen for dear life. Gwen just kept walking as if she was carrying nothing at all like Ianto was as light as a feather.

"Have fun?" Jack asked as he looked at Gwen who gave him a strange look.

"Course I did!" Gwen replied as she laid Ianto down next to Jack as he wrapped his arms round him. Gwen pointed her finger towards Ianto making Ianto shut his eyes as if he was shutting them due to the draft from Gwen's finger.

"He!" Gwen indicated to Ianto "climbed up the ladder to the boarder room and running in there making himself fall down onto the ground in pain making him worse!" Gwen snapped as she looked down to Ianto and found he hasn't opened his eyes in a while.

"Yan... Why did you run and climb the ladder?" Jack asked as he looked down towards his lover but getting no response. "Yan?" Jack asked again but adding a shake lightly by his hands. Ianto tightened his eyes and started whimpering as he started to shake his head slowly both sides over and over again.

"Yan?!" Jack spoke as Ianto's whimpering turned into a whine getting louder and louder until he suddenly stopped and lowered his head.

"Ianto?.." Jack said as Ianto shot his head up from his name being called making Jack slump back onto the table. Ianto turned his direction to face Jack as he suddenly opened his eyes showing nothing but what looked like his pupil had grown so his blue eyes had disappeared. Jack looked shocked as he saw this Ianto couldn't have changed not yet! "Ianto?!" Jack said sounding speechless as Ianto made an evil grin as a growl escaped his mouth.

"Pet are you okay?" Gwen asked as she slowly made her way towards Ianto.

"Gwen no!" Jack snapped as Ianto span his head round making a giant breath in as he did so. As if he was smelling Gwen's scent. As Ianto breathed in he closed his eyes and breathed out only to open them again and make a large growl. Ianto was about to leap from Gwen but got two strong arms grabbing onto him letting Gwen make her escape.

"Gwen run! He's going to kill you if you don't! Don't lose your chance to run!" Jack shouted making Gwen do small nod and run away.

Jack started to struggle as he realized that Ianto has gotten stronger over the last couple of hours making it harder for him to hold the lock. "Yan! Listen to me... You don't want to do this! You said so yourself so stop trying to kill Gwen!" Jack snapped as Ianto broke free and turned round and picked up Jack and slamming him to the table causing him to get knocked out.

"JACK!" Gwen screamed as she watched them do the whole thing. Only to have Ianto turn and face her as he slowly got up. "Shit!" Gwen shouted as she made a run for it across the hub.

Ianto slowly took his time as he scanned the hub with his eyes and taking another deep breath in to see if he could follow Gwen's scent. His nose leaded him to the archives where he found Gwen slumped to the ground crying as she ruined her make up as she did so. Ianto stepped closer as he made a grab for Gwen by the neck and pulling her up so she was pushed back onto the wall struggling to break free from Ianto's grasp.

"Pl- please I- Ian- Ianto" mumbled Gwen as her lungs started to loose oxygen making it harder for her to breath. This only caused Ianto to tighten his grip as he watched as Gwen's life slowly come to an end. Out of the corner of Ianto's eye he spotted a frame on the wall. A frame of two people smiling into the camera. Him and Jack. Ianto's mind started to fill of the events that day when the photo was taken. It was New Years Eve and everyone was having a great time that's when Jack decided to kiss Ianto slowly as the countdown began. Which caused Tosh to snap a photo of him and Jack kissing and somehow both smiling at the camera, as Ianto recently achieved the photo and hanged it on the wall.

That photo caused Ianto to scream in pain as he closed his eyes again but when he re-opened them they were back to the dark blue colour. Ianto eyes widened as he saw he was strangling Gwen by the throat on the wall. "I'm so sorry!"Ianto sobbed as he felt something hard hit him on the head making his vision go black as he crumpled to the ground. Allowing Gwen to make a giant gasp as she pulled in a massive lump of air to find Jack with a hockey stick in his hands looking down at Ianto.

Once Gwen finally caught her breath back she was welcomed by a hug coming from Jack as she melted into the embrace only to have Jack pulling back and staring straight at her. "Are you okay?" He asked as he looked down to see if any of her body was damaged.

"Yes Jack I am fine really" Gwen replied as Jack sighed in relief and kissed her on the cheek as he gave her another quick hug. "But what are we going to do with Ianto?"

This caused Jack to pull away and look straight to the ground. He hated being cruel to Ianto but the teams safety came first. That's when he made up his mind and picked up Ianto and started to walk away.

"Jack where are you taking him?"

"To the cells like he wanted Gwen. He was right we need to put him in there before he hurts someone" Jack replied as he left Gwen in the archives. A tear sliding down his cheek.

**So this is the start of the action in this story. Well I hope it was a bit of action to you lot but the action will get better! Please review and tell me what you thought about it. You only have to review once; if you do it will make my day! =D –Jaggerz **


	7. Chapter 7

**A big thank you to everyone who's reviewed this story. Anyway here's chapter 7 it has different scenes because it changes from Ianto in the cell to Jack and Gwen in the hub. It will soon make sense. Any ways enjoy!**

_Last time on a bite mark is all it takes: __"Jack where are you taking him?"_

"_To the cells like he wanted Gwen. He was right we need to put him in there before he hurts someone" Jack replied as he left Gwen in the archives. A tear sliding down his cheek._

As Jack walked he allowed the tears to travel down his cheek this time. He wasn't afraid for them to fall because a) no one could see them so it didn't matter and mainly b) his one true love in the 21st century is in desperate trouble. Jack punched in the cell code on the wall as he received a growl from Janet then slowly going back to the wall whimpering when she saw Ianto.

Jack looked down to his chest where he found Ianto with his eyes closed with his face in a calm mood. It looked like he was just sleeping. But he wasn't. He was knocked out by Jack and now has to be tortured with pain until an antidote is found. Jack didn't notice that the cell door opened until he got a draft from it. Jack carefully laid Ianto down on the cold stoned floor making his way down a placing a kiss on the cheek as a tear fell on his forehead. Jack was about to leave when he heard Ianto stir so he hid in the doors shadow by the emergency exit in case he was going to attack.

* * *

Gwen was sat on the edge of the autopsy table using a mirror to examine her neck. Her neck was covered by red skin with bruises just skimming the skin. She sighed to herself as she went to touch her neck but retrieving her hand straight away as a jolt of pain travelled through her neck to her hand.

_Great l probably won't be able to eat properly for weeks! And to top that all off I will look disgusting with a brown neck! _

Gwen thought as she slumped the mirror on the table and made her way to the machine to check if Ianto's body has any changes to it Than before.

* * *

Ianto slowly started to open his eyes as he received an aching headache coming from the back of his head. Ianto blinked a couple of times as he tried to focus his vision so see where he was. But all he got was his eyes just giving him the blur of the room. Just helpful! After 5 minutes his vision got clearer has the room got more detailed as the room finally cleared. Ianto was in a cell. This was a good thing of course because he wanted to be in one so he couldn't hurt Gwen or Jack. But he didn't realise he was going to feel so lonely. Ianto's muscle's started to kick in allowing him able to move be able to get up and sit down properly. Ianto slowly turned his upside down arms the right way up as he placed them on the floor and got him self up. That's when he noticed... He was being watched.

Jack looked across the room to Ianto as he watched him take his surroundings. As he saw Ianto blink he saw his eyes were back to blue which was a good sign to show the process wasn't yet complete. A sigh escaped his mouth which wasn't supposed to happen so he shoved his hand in front of it but it was too late. Ianto stopped what he was doing and turned his direction to face Jack across the room. Jack was caught so he made his appearance from the shadow.

"J- Jack" Ianto called as Jack stepped closer to the cell and stopping face to face by Ianto.

"Yes Ianto?" Jack asked as he placed his hands on the cell wall and leaning forward.

"Oh Jack I'm so sorry I attacked Gwen, I couldn't help it. She just smelled so good!" Ianto snapped as he started to brake into sobs as he sank to the floor.

"Ssh Yan it's alright she's fine really" Jack soothed as he really wanted to be with Ianto in the cell and hug him.

"No it's not fine! I'm turning into a monster and you know it Jack!" Ianto snapped as he screamed and kneeled down resting his head on his knees.

"Yan are you okay?!" Jack shouted as he slammed his palms on the glass.

"I keep hearing voices in my head! And they won't leave me alone!" Ianto sobbed as he rocked side to side.

"Who's voices?"

"Yours and Gwen's Jack. That's how I knew you were here all along. And Gwen kept thinking about how she was going to eat for the next weeks and how stupid she would look with a brown neck" Ianto sobbed.

Jack chuckled at the thought of Gwen looking in the mirror and complaining about it. That's when he heard Ianto scream, grabbing onto his stomach, clutching his teeth and breathing out of them.

"It's getting worse Jack! Please go and back to the autopsy room and help Gwen figure a way out to turn me back please!" Ianto begged as he tightened his eyes shut.

"I'm not leaving you Yan!" Jack stated as he tightened his hands into fists on the glass.

Ianto lifted his head up so it wasn't resting on his knees anymore but looking straight towards Jack. "Please Jack it's not like I'm going to hurt any one and I'll be perfectly safe"

"Fine Yan... But only for a little while!" Jack replied as he made his way to leave.

"Thank you" Ianto said as a small smile appeared on his face.

"Oh and don't go anywhere!" Jack shouted as he made his way out of the door and heard "Like I could escape!" Ianto reply as he chuckled and made his way to the autopsy room.

* * *

Gwen picked up the new results for Ianto from the machine. As she grabbed the old one which was made 1 hour ago and started to examine it to the new one. Gwen ran her finger along the printed piece of paper as she identified 9 changes that was going to happen to Ianto's body in the next few hours. This was bad, really bad. Gwen picked up the new results as started to jot down the changes yet to come when Jack entered.

Jack entered with his top with wet splodges on which she guessed was from crying. As Jack wiped his bloodshot eyes, which also made it look like he had been crying.

"So you found anything?" Jack sniffed as he wiped his cheek and made his way over.

"I'm afraid I have Jack. I've found 9 differences which are yet to happen" Gwen explained as she made her way and sat down on the autopsy table and indicated Jack to sit next to her which he obeyed.

"What's going to change then?" Jack asked not daring to look at the results because he knew it showed how much pain he was in.

Gwen took a deep breath and started to explain the process "Okay 1 his sight is going to improve and also his eyes are going to change colour due to what he has eaten"

Jack cut Gwen off from talking "What does it mean by eaten?"

"I don't know Jack. Can I please continue?"

"Oh okay sorry"

"Thank you I shall carry on and don't cut me off this time!"Gwen shouted as she pointed her finger to Jack. "Any way 2 his sense of smell should improve. 3 His hearing will improve like the same of his smell. 4 his teeth will become much stronger. 5 he won't need to breathe"

"WHAT! What do you mean he won't need to breathe?!"

"I don't know Jack! I only know the changes. But I don't know why or how it happens!" Gwen shouted losing her temper by the minute. "Now stop cutting me off and let me continue till I have finished!"

"Sorry please continue"

"Thank you! 6 He will gain speed and will be able to travel very fast. 7 His temperature will drop to a freezing temperature. 8 He will become much stronger than he was before, and finally 9! He will gain the ability to be telepathic" Gwen finished off before she slumped back onto the table tired of explaining to Jack. Causing her to breathe fast.

Jack snatched the sheet from her and examined it looking at every detail. "B- But ho- how will he be able t- to not breathe I- if he's alive?" Jack asked as Gwen rose again and looked towards Jack.

"Well maybe he won't need to breathe because he might..." Gwen couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence by the look on Jack's face as it welded up with tears.

"But he can't die! No he cant I won't think of it like that! He shall not die!" Jack screamed as he broke into sobs.

* * *

Ianto tried to concentrate trying to find the voices of Gwen and Jack, So he could listen to the conversation. So far he could only hear Janet's thoughts of how much she wants to be out of the cell and down to the sewers. So Ianto tried harder by spreading out his mind and trying to make it reach and go to the autopsy room where Jack and Gwen were. This caused Ianto's head to hurt so he placed his fingers on his temples and rubbed them round in circles. But he still continued.

"_So you found anything?" _Ianto sighed in relief as he heard Jack's voice clearly inside his head. So Ianto sat up and started to closely listen to the conversation.

"_I'm afraid I have Jack. I've found 9 differences which are yet to happen" _Gwen voice spoke as Ianto shot straight up. What was going to happen to him? Part of him wanted to find out and the other part didn't want to in case something bad was going to happen. So he decided it was best to listen so he focused on them again by his mind.

"_What's going to change then?" _Jack asked in his head with the tension building up inside him.

"_Okay 1 his sight is going to improve and also his eyes are going to change colour due to what he has eaten"_

"_What does it mean by eaten?" _This caused Ianto to be confused hoping he would get the answer from Gwen.

"_I don't know Jack. Can I please continue?" _A sigh escaped Ianto. So Gwen didn't know yet. But I bet she probably will soon.

"_Oh okay sorry"_

"_Thank you I shall carry on and don't cut me off this time!"Gwen shouted as she pointed her finger to Jack. "Any way 2 his sense of smell should improve. 3 His hearing will improve like the same of his smell. 4 his teeth will become much stronger. 5 he won't need to breathe" _Ianto gasped at what she just said. What did she mean he didn't need to breathe? Will I be dead soon? Thoughts flooded Ianto's mind until he heard Jack spoke.

"_WHAT! What do you mean he won't need to breathe?!"_

"_I don't know Jack! I only know the changes. But I don't know why or how it happens_!" Gwen started to sound like she was losing her temper_."Now stop cutting me off and let me continue till I have finished!" _

"_Sorry please continue"_This caused Ianto to chuckle he always found it funny when Gwen took charge on Jack. It always made him laugh.

"_Thank you! 6 He will gain speed and will be able to travel very fast. 7 His temperature will drop to a freezing temperature. 8 He will become much stronger than he was before, and finally 9! He will gain the ability to be telepathic" _Gwen finished so Ianto blocked them out of his mind because he had all he wanted and he didn't want to find out Jack was going to say. It will properly break his heart to how he's going to feel about this.

Ianto closed his eyes as pain shot him on the stomach. Causing him to grab hold of it till the pain went away. A tear fell down to Ianto's cheek for two reasons 1) he might die soon. And 2) he was in serious pain at the moment. As the tear fell down on his cheek he noticed it was awfully hot than it was before. This meant with what Gwen explained about his temperature dropping was starting to take affect causing him to cry even more.

As Ianto cried he noticed someone watching him. So he wiped the tears away and turning his eyes to that direction to see if it was Jack. But it was Darryl stood there.

**End of chapter 7. All will be revealed in the net chapter! Quick question should I add the Cullen's from Twilight to this? You pick! Please review. – Jaggerz **


	8. Chapter 8

_Last time on a bite mark is all it takes: __As Ianto cried he noticed someone watching him. So he wiped the tears away and turning his eyes to that direction to see if it was Jack. But it was Darryl stood there._

"Hello Ianto" Darryl spoke as he stepped closer towards the cell.

"A- are you here to check on me?" Ianto asked slowly moved away his hands from his stomach and placing them next to his body.

"Course I have. And I bet you knew any way because you read my thoughts" Darryl replied as he sat down right in front of Ianto.

"How did you know about that?"

"Because I said you were special and I know everything about you"

"Like?"

"You should know because you're gaining the ability to be telepathic. So you should just read my mind and find out"

"That's the thing I can't read your thoughts about me they're locked away in your mind. You're not allowing me to read them"

"Try harder" Darryl spoke as he leaned in and rested his palms on the glass.

"Can't you just tell me? And save the hassle" Ianto mumbled as his breathing got slower.

"Alright then where should I start?" Darryl spoke as he placed his hand on his chin and rubbed it. "Okay your name is Ianto Jones Born on 19th August 1983 your father worked in Debenhams. Your father died before you went off to university. Then you left quickly after. You had no criminal record apart from one minor conviction for shoplifting in your teens. You eventually joined Torchwood 1 as a junior researcher. That's where you fell in love with Lisa Hallett. During the battle on canary wharf the cyber man got Li-"

Ianto cut Darryl off at that point "Okay I don't need to know what happens next" Ianto sobbed as he started to remember the battle and Lisa. "But one thing I don't understand" Ianto asked

"And what's that?"

"Why am I special?"

* * *

Gwen was supporting Jack as he sobbed senseless into Gwen's embrace. Gwen hated seeing Jack like this, because it was rarely he ever acted like this at all. And that's what scared Gwen, if Ianto dies who knows what Jack will be like after. "Its okay sweetheart let it all out" Gwen soothed as she rubbed Jack's back round in a circle.

"I do- don't w- want to l- lose him Gwen!" Jack screamed as he started to get Gwen's top soaked in tears.

"Then don't. You keep on trying and don't let Ianto slip away from you" Gwen replied as she lifted Jack's head to the same level. "Now are you going to keep on crying or try and find a way to figure out how to save Ianto?"

"O- Option 2 please" Jack mumbled as Gwen smiled and wiped away his tears.

"Right then. Come on Jack were going to save Ianto" Gwen stated as she got up looking down at Jack who looked up at her. Then slowly stood up next to her.

"Let's get to work" Jack said as he grabbed the results and began to examine them once again.

* * *

Darryl smirked at the question Ianto just asked wondering why he didn't figure it out.

"Well?" Ianto asked losing his patience. "How am I special?"

"Ianto Jones... The one who survived canary wharf between the Daleks and Cyber men. The very person who took Lisa Hallett along with him, who was half converted. Then joining Torchwood 3. With your girlfriend being killed there but you still carried on, even though you felt like you had nothing left in your life. Then you had another relationship. One with the very person who killed your Girlfriend. Who is also your boss... Jack Harkness."

"So where are you going with this?" Ianto asked because it didn't sound like he was special at all but a normal person.

Darryl chuckled by Ianto's comment "That's just a tiny bit of how special you are Ianto Jones. You are the most important person in the 21st century Ianto."

"How?"

"Check your neck Ianto. It takes three days for the process to be complete. But you are only taking a couple hours. Go ahead check your neck." Darryl indicated to Ianto's neck as Ianto slowly lifted his hand towards his neck as smoothed it there and gasping. His neck felt like it never had a cut there at all.

_There must be a scar there... Great_Ianto thought as he pulled away his hand and looked at Darryl in confusion.

"It's a scar" Ianto pointed out

"Nope that's where you're wrong. There's no scar or cut it's just plain skin. Don't you see Ianto your neck has been completely healed which doesn't ever happen to a vampire. It usually leaves a scar look" Darryl pointed to his neck where a scar laid there.

"Did you just say vampire?!" Ianto gasped as he started to panic and quickly crawl to the back of the room.

"Yes I did Ianto you're becoming a vampire quicker than you should be. That's why you're special and with the healing part"

"What do you mean my neck's completely healed and no other vampires haven't?" Ianto asked trying to keep his eye contact from Darryl.

"Let's just say that with you and Jack together, and Jacks immortal and all. That means part of his immortal life travelled into your body and is in your blood, organs, skin everything, preparing your body. Then the venom must have activated it." Darryl explained as Ianto went wide eyed.

"How do you know all this?" Ianto asked as he felt his neck once more.

"Because I'm a psychic vampire of course" Darryl chuckled as Ianto started to clench his stomach and scream in pain.

"You still have about 30 minute's tops" Darryl explained as he narrowed his eyes on Ianto.

"Why did you bite me?" Ianto asked as he looked towards Darryl

"Yeah you better have a good answer Darryl" A familiar voice spoke as Ianto looked up and found Jack with a gun to Darryl's head with his finger on the trigger.

"You better answer right now or I will shoot!" Jack snapped as Darryl slowly turned his head slowly round to face Jack.

"Would you though?" Darryl questioned as a growl escaped his mouth.

"Oh I would, you wouldn't need to ask me a second time!"

"That won't kill me! You fool!"Darryl sneered as he looked up to Jack with his red eyes.

"No you're right it won't kill you but it will knock you out and give you a killing headache!" Jack shouted and with that he pulled the trigger and let the bullet sink into Darryl's head.

**Good chapter or bad chapter? Please review. **

**BTW there will be another story and it will be part based with this story. So any suggestions on what to call a boy for the next story? He will be 12 years old.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for everyone who's been reading up to this far. It means a lot to me. Anyway the main thing is that you enjoy my story and I hope you are!**

_Last time on a bite mark is all it takes: "No you're right it won't kill you but it will knock you out and give you a killing headache!" Jack shouted and with that he pulled the trigger and let the bullet sink into Darryl's head._

Darryl stumbled to the ground. Blood escaping his head and onto the floor. His eyes wide open showing the shock that his mind is revealing. Ianto stared at Darryl then looked up towards Jack who was panting away looking down towards Darryl then to Ianto.

"You okay?" Jack spoke trying to get his breath back. As he slowly started to lower his gun from the air.

"Yes Jack I'm fine. It's just that with what Darryl just explained to me, it's giving me shock! I mean he knew all about me, you, Torchwood, everything! He knows everything about my life and that's causing me to freak out!" Ianto panicked.

"Do you think he's a stalker?" Jack asked trying to calm Ianto down for the best.

"N- no he isn't a stalker Jack. He said he was a psychic vampire. That's probably why he knew everything about me!" Ianto replied as he looked towards his wrist, ignoring Jack's reaction when he just said vampire, and started to think back to what Darryl just said.

_"Let's just say that with you and Jack together, and Jacks immortal and all. That means part of his immortal life travelled into your body and is in your blood, organs, skin everything, preparing your body. Then the venom must have activated it."_

Darryl's voice haunted Ianto's mind as he reached down towards the bandage and started to unravel it from his arm. Turning it round and round as it started to reveal his skin. Ianto gasped at the sight causing Jack's attention straight away, from his over worrying matter from Ianto saying that Darryl's a vampire.

"Ianto what is it?!" Jack shouted as Ianto smoothed his fingers on his right hand feeling for any pain but not getting one. Ianto slowly lifted his head towards Jack's worried one.

"M- My arm i- its healed! The burn mark has gone just leaving my skin, like no burn mark was ever there! There's not even a scar there!" Ianto spoke trying his best to get the right words out of his mouth and succeeding. Making Jack look speechless the very person who is hardly never speechless.

"What do you mean it's healed!" Jack spoke stepping over Darryl and towards the glass cell.

"I mean it's completely healed Jack!" Ianto shouted losing his temper from Jack not stating the obvious.

"Let me look" Jack asked as he watched Ianto slowly move his arm to the glass and slowly spinning it round so Jack could have full view of his hand.

"It can't have!" Jack whispered stepping back and getting an arm grab onto Jack's foot. Jack screamed at the touch and looked down to find Darryl starting to stir from being knocked out.

"Jack we will have this conversation later! Just lock Darryl up and question him!" Ianto shouted as Jack tried to move away Darryl's hand from the tight grip on his leg.

"You sure? what about you!"

"I'm fine just go and sort Darryl up before he wakes up and makes a blood bath!" Ianto replied as Jack gave a nod and went to pick Darryl up putting him over his shoulders.

"I like it when you boss me about!" Jack said as he started to leave the cell.

"Oh shut up!" Ianto replied as he did a silent scream after. Jack chuckled at what Ianto just said and reached up to his ear and tapped his comm's, as they gave him access to talk to Gwen.

"Gwen come in"

_"Hey Jack what's the problem?"_

"I need you to get the mind probe from the archives and also you might need to bring a wooden stake just incase we need to use it for our safety. Don't know what Darryl could do"

_"What he's here!" _Gwen replied with panic in her voice which Jack could identify straight away.

"Don't worry Gwen he's in my control I'm on my way back to the hub. Just have everything ready for when I return" Jack replied as he closed the main door to the cells and walked along the corridor.

"_Okay Jack I'll start setting everything up. And be careful!" _Then he ended the comm's and sighed to himself as he felt Darryl twitch in his presence. Better hurry up!

* * *

Gwen came back into the hub with the chair to the mind probe, pushing it along the floor with the helmet and equipment resting on the seat, ready to set it up. Once in the centre of the hub she took the chair legs and started to place them in the correct position so it wouldn't fall to the ground. Like it did before with someone else causing the machine to have a small meltdown. Once the first job was done, she took the helmet off and gently placed it to the side on the work station. Gwen then took the wires and started to plug them in to the correct positions. Checking they were all there, then connecting the probe with the computer. By that point Jack entered with someone dangling from his shoulder so she guessed it was Darryl.

"Everything set up?" Jack asked as he placed Darryl on the seat and started to strap him up.

"Yep all in the right places, all working and functioning, waiting for the commands Jack" Gwen replied as she went over to the computer.

"Great job Gwen. Makes it a lot easier with you helping. Oh and have you got the wooden stake?" Jack said as he placed the helmet onto Darryl's head.

Darryl jumped to the touched and sprang forwards. As if he was relating to the touch of the cold metal. Darryl looked around with his red eyes as he looked them on Jack with anger in them.

"You!" Darryl shouted as he started to swish about in his chair as the straps started to tear.

"Gwen turn it on now!" Jack shouted towards Gwen and getting a nod. As Gwen tapped away at the keys, as a charge or electricity shot through into Darryl's body making him yelp in pain. Darryl sank down onto the chair as he yelped making him pant as he got weaker from the experience.

"Right it's question time" Jack stated in a cold voice as Darryl looked up at him, looking tired as he did so.

"Question 1- why are your eye's red?" Jack asked as Darryl scoffed.

"What kind of question is that!"

"Just answer the question!" Jack shouted losing his temper and wanting to kill Darryl right now. But he knew he couldn't because he needed answers from him.

"Fine! My eye's are red because I eat humans okay!" Darryl shouted looking at Jack in frustration.

"Thank you... Now question 2 why did you bite Ianto?"

"There's no way i'm going to answer that question to you!" Darryl sneered at Jack who looked at him with anger in his face.

"Gwen go deeper!" Jack ordered to Gwen.

"Are you sure?" Gwen asked from the computer looking towards Darryl.

"Just do it!" Jack shouted causing Gwen to wince then making the probe shoot a higher zap of pain into Darryl's body, causing him to scream.

"Now tell me why!" Jack shouted.

"Never!" screamed Darryl.

"Deeper!" Jack instructed to Gwen as she made the pain worse for Darryl.

"Okay! Okay I'll tell you just stop!" Darryl screamed as his face started to go red from the electricity.

"Gwen turn it off" Jack asked as Gwen turned it off making Darryl sink even further to the chair and bury his head on his knees.

"Right tell me why" Jack instructed to Darryl who looked up and gave a slight nod.

"Ianto is famous in the vampire coven because of his bravery and trust to people. But the main reason is becuase we found out about Ianto's body building up with the Immortal power. We vampires needed someone with that power into to lead the coven. So I was sent here to do the job of biting him then taking him back to lead the vampire's new race forever." Darryl explained making Jack's eyes go wide at the thought of Ianto being a vampire forever. He couldn't let that happen.

**End of next chapter! Couldn't think of what or how to torture Darryl, so the mind probe from the episode sleeper with Beth came into my mind. Please review and tell me what should ****happen next! -Jaggerz**


	10. Chapter 10

_Last time on a bite mark is all it takes: Darryl explained making Jack's eyes go wide at the thought of Ianto being a vampire forever. He couldn't let that happen._

Ianto screamed in pain in the cells, so he had no clue they were having a conversation in centre of the hub. His pain caused his stomach to twist in knots, his arms to twitch to every movement, his brain beat rather than his heart, and his eyes sting when oxygen meets his moisture protecting his eyes. His body was getting worse. Ianto panted hard when another shot of pain is about to shock him as his breathing got deeper and deeper. Ianto whined as everything in his body this time stang. Getter worse and worse... Until it just stopped.

* * *

"What about if you bit me instead?" Jack asked looking towards Darryl who just rose his head slightly.

"You would just heal. No point biting someone if they would just heal" Darryl stated avoiding eye contact from Jack.

"Then what about Ianto?" Jack spoke

"Ianto was building up with energy which didn't permanently change his body to immortal. So he could still die really. But the venom activated the immortal ability, so right now he is getting stronger. As well as turning into a vampire" Darryl replied this time meeting eye contact with Jack who just looked gobsmacked at the comment.

"So what will we do?" Gwen asked joining the conversation this time and walking over to Jack.

"Darryl you are going to tell us how to fix this" Jack ordered to Darryl who just scoffed.

"Do you really think I am going to just tell you how to turn him back?!"

* * *

Ianto slowly opened his eyes taking his surroundings at once. He blinked a couple of times showing his black eyes around the room until he spotted a door. Ianto stared at the door, waiting for his muscles to once again function. During waiting Ianto heard a growl coming from the room next to him causing him to spin his head round to examine the area. Ianto narrowed his eyes as the growling stopped, that's when he muscle started to work. At first all he could was twicth his body which laid on the ground, which was helpless for him. Over time Ianto gained his ability back to use his muscles properly. Ianto worked slowly, setting his hands in front of him, followed by him slowly turning round so he was laying on his stomach.

Slowly Ianto stared to rise to his feet being careful not to fall from his muscles malfunctioning which happened occasionally. Once Ianto was on his feet he began to take a proper good look of the area. It was small space, with blood stains on the ground followed by other liquids, a rock slab for people to sleep or rest on. Then their was the door, the cold, glass door. With 20 holes in for air to enter but all in different sizes. Ianto had to get out. Ianto walked up and placed his arms on the glass feeling the touch and finding it warming than his own temperature causing him to smirk. Ianto's stomach growled indicating he was hungry, a reason for him to escape, the other because he was claustrophobic.

Ianto placed two fingers from each hand into the glass holes as they slotted in he began to pull the door back.

* * *

"Oh you better turn him back or I might have to kill you myself if you don't tell me how to turn him back!" Jack shouted angry.

"Oh yeah, how?" Darryl asked "How exactly are you going to kill me?" Darryl joked causing Jack to get furious, making his way to Gwen's work station and pulling a wooden stake away from it and showing it to Darryl who went wide eyed at the object.

"It's simple really" Jack stated walking back over "All I have to do is just stab this into your heart then 'poof!' your dead." Jack explained "Now tell me how to turn him back!" Jack snapped

"Okay! Okay I'll tell you!" Darryl begged as Jack smirked and placed the wooden stake down.

"Now tell me" Jack spoke

"Okay you need to-" Darryl got cut off by red lights flashing with sirens following. Causing Jack's head to snap up to stare at the ceiling then looking straight to Gwen.

"What's happening?" Gwen screamed making Jack sprint to the monitor to look on the CCTV.

"No!" Jack shouted looking towards the screen finding the cell empty. Jack charged to the cell leaving Gwen behind with Darryl which Gwen didn't like.

* * *

Inside the cells Jack found Ianto's cell door smashed to the ground with rubble surrounding it, this meant one thing. Ianto had escaped. Jack bent down to examine the door. That's when he found part of Ianto's shirt had been ripped off."oh Ianto" Jack whispered. Jack picked it up then charged back into the hub to look at the CCTV. Once there Jack punched in the CCTV code to look at the last data on the cells. That's when he saw Ianto rising to his feet and braking the door down. Then running in the speed of a blink of an eye. Ianto had changed. Which was bad news for Jack.

**Please Review! Sorry if mistakes -Jaggerz**


	11. Chapter 11

_Last time on a bite mark is all it takes: Ianto had changed. Which was bad news for Jack._

Ianto walked the deserted streets of Cardiff. Going any where his nose led him to. Ianto narrowed his pitch black eyes. Searching for a victim to attack on but found none. Ianto reached Splott but found it empty. This caused Ianto to become puzzled. This place was never empty. Whether if the streets are swept with rain, fog, rubbish or nothing. It was never empty. Ianto took a breath in a smelled the place with his nostrils. Searching for anything with life. Something he could feed on.

Ianto chocked by the smell his nose was offering. The smell that smelled like the remains in a rubbish dump. Ianto covered his nose and carried on walking. Far away from the stench as possible. Ianto's stomach howled at him indicating it was hungry. Ianto reached down, placing his cold hand to it and started to gently rub it.

That's when he knew exactly where to go...

* * *

"No, no, no not now!" Jack shouted kicking the desk making him wince from the pain, but carried on kicking the table. Making him look crazy to Darryl and stupid to Gwen.

"Jack we are going to figure this out! So stop kicking the desk!" Gwen ordered to Jack who turned to face her. Gwen never felt so scared of Jack in her life. His face looked pale with black patches around his eyes. If this was a cartoon Jack would sure have a rain cloud above his head by now. Jack's face looked empty. This only showed that Jack needed Ianto. And how much he meant to him. Jack was a complete wreck with out him, so they needed to get him back. Gwen slowly stepped forward towards Jack, who was just staring at her like a statue. Gwen approached Jack and slowly began to put her arms around him into a hug. Jack allowed her to, letting Jack collapse in her. She rocked them both side to side in a slow speed. Allowing Jack to whimper and scream as much as he liked.

Darryl watched Jack closely. Never in his 500 years has he ever felt sorry and so scared for a human or creature. Jack had made Darryl relise what it felt to love again. Only he relised when it was too late. Jack might never see Ianto again. Never be able to touch or hear his voice. Darryl couldn't let that happen. He couldn't bare to watch Jack fall apart.

"Listen um... I'm not supposed to help mortals but I am willing to help you turn Ianto back to normal" Darryl spoke making Jack stop his whimpering and turned to face Darryl.

"Really?" Jack sniffed, his eyes covered in blood shot.

"Yes I am willing to help" Darryl muttered this time making Jack do a smile then shoot up from Gwen's embrace.

"Then let's get to work!" Jack declared rushing over to Darryl. Jack placed his hands on the brown leather straps, beginning to undo them. One by one he released a part of Darryl's body. Until he was free. "And by the way I'm Immortal"

"Let's get to work" Darryl said. Standing up, rubbing his wrist then making his way over to the machine. Gwen stepped aside to let Darryl pass. Just in case he had a idea of attacking her. But so her surprise Darryl just walked straight past her like she had no sent of blood. But to her point of view he probably thought she wasn't attractive.

"Right what are we looking for?" Jack asked, standing to Darryl's side to peep over his shoulder.

"I'm trying to figure out how to change Ianto's new DNA back to his old one. It has happened before" Darryl explained making Jack raise his eye brows.

"I was there" Darryl pointed out making Jack nod. "Any way part of his body must still have tucked away part of Ianto's old DNA but I just have to find it" Darryl explained typing away on the keyboard way beyond human speed. But what looked like God speed. "Found it!" Darryl announced causing Jack to jump back up from his doze to face him again.

"Really!" Jack asked fill of hope.

"Yes, well I hope so... Any way I've found tucked away in his heart part of his old DNA is being stored there. It has no use for his new body so that tiny part of DNA is being stored there." Darryl explained making Gwen join them. "So all we have to do is activate it, making him send his old DNA round his body. The hopefully turn him back" Darryl spoke making Jack grin and hug Darryl ignoring his temperature.

"Thank you" Jack whispered into Darryl's ear, who just gave him a small nod.

"One question though" Gwen spoke making Jack turn and face her "How are we going to activate the DNA?"

"She has a point there" Jack muttered "How?"

"Well you see it is very easy" Darryl laughed making his way to the autopsy room. Followed by Jack and Gwen. They found Darryl playing with drugs and blood samples on the table.

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked making Darryl shoot his head up.

"Setting up the antidote of course" Darryl explained. Turning back to the needle in his hand.

"What's in the antidote?" Jack questioned stepping down the stairs to the same level as Darryl.

"Ianto's blood, my blood, venom and some of this drug" Darryl explained holding up a bottle then placing the needle into his skin drawing out blood. Darryl placed all of the liquids into the tub and began to shake it up and down making it look like a blur.

About 1 minute later Darryl stopped shaking it. Making it show a silver glowing light with a blue line swerving into the silver in the tube.

"Is that the antidote?" Jack asked stepping closer to the tube.

"Yep simple as that!" Darryl explained passing the tube to Jack who took a firm hold of. Jack examined the blue swerve coming in and out of the silver. It reminded him of what used to be his and Ianto's relationship. Of them changing the state of there relationship. Forth and back.

"Next problem... How are we going to find Ianto?" Gwen asked looking to the two. Jack thought for a moment then shot his head up.

"I know where he is going" Jack spoke staring to the distance then leaving the autopsy, grabbing his coat along the way. "Come on you two!" Jack shouted in the hub, swishing his WW2 coat with the antidote in his hand. Towards the exit to the SUV.

* * *

"How do you know where Ianto is?" Gwen asked who was beside Jack by the drivers seat.

"We planned to go there for weeks, instinct. And where would you go to find a massive group of people?" Jack asked glancing to Gwen.

"The Annual fire works display!" Gwen snapped making Jack nod, keeping his eye's fixed on the road and pavement for Ianto.

"Keep an eye out for him! He could be anywhere" Jack spoke getting a nod coming from the two. 2 minutes had passed and all they found where normal people. Male, female and pets, they were having no luck. Or were they?

"Jack he's over there!" Gwen shouted pointing out the front window to the pavement. Where Ianto was walking in his Blue t-shirt and Black skinny jeans. It was him.

"Darryl get the antidote ready!" Jack spoke to Darryl.

"Doing it now" Darryl replied in the back seat. Putting the liquid into the needle. Then passing it to Jack.

Jack stopped the SUV to a halt, opening the door then slamming it shut. With him sprinting to Ianto with the needle in his hand. Being followed by the other two. Jack banged into Ianto making him tumble to the ground with a thud.

Ianto started to struggle with Jack's grip, with Jack trying to turn Ianto around. Ianto had scrapes and rips along his shirt making it easier for Jack to turn him round. Jack turned Ianto round to face him getting ready to stab the needle to Ianto's heart. But got shocked at what he just seen.

Jack's worst nightmare has just happened. Jack has found Ianto with his eyes red. Which only means two things. He's hurt a human or killed it.

**End of chapter please review! -Jaggerz.**

**Sorry if mistakes**


	12. Chapter 12

_Last time on a bite mark is all it takes: Jack's worst nightmare has just happened. Jack has found Ianto with his eyes red. Which only means two things. He's hurt a human or killed it._

Jack stared into Ianto's cold red eyes and found no life of what Ianto used to be in there. "Ianto why are you're eyes red?" Jack slowly snapped. This only caused Ianto to scoff.

"Why do you think?!" Ianto snapped back raising his eyebrows, when he stopped struggling.

"Did you kill a human?" Jack asked causing Ianto to grin. "Answer the question!" Jack shouted but getting Ianto laugh at him causing him to get full of fury. "DID YOU KILL A HUMAN OR NOT?!" Jack shouted. Jack had never shouted at Ianto, he never wanted to. But if people's life was at stake then he had to.

"No" Ianto muttered

"No to you didn't kill a human?" Jack asked

"No" Ianto replied

"What you're saying that you didn't kill a human?!" Jack snapped

"Yes, jeez" Ianto replied with a low growl escaping his mouth.

"What do you mean you didn't kill a human! Your eyes are red!" Jack snapped telling Ianto that he wasn't stupid.

"I mean I didn't touch a human!" Ianto spoke.

"Then explain to me why you're eyes are red!"

"Gladly! And I won't explain I will just show you" Ianto replied

"What do you mean-" Jack began, but Ianto jumped in by sending his freezing cold hands to Jack's temple. Closing his eyes.

Jack gasped making Ianto do a small grin. Jack had just seen a vision of Ianto. A tiny one but it was only of him walking. So Ianto replaced his hands on Jack's temple's and tried harder. Ianto's mind was traveling in Jack's head. Going past memory to memory until it reached a certain spot for Ianto to send the memory to.

_Ianto walked along the road which led to St Helen's hospital. Many people stared at him along the way, but Ianto just ignored every mortal and carried on walking. Inside Ianto found it mainly empty, but it had guards standing at the door where he needed to go. So Ianto just simply zoomed past them. Only making a draft for them. Causing them to become puzzled._

_Ianto stopped to a halt in the middle of his destination. Ianto sniffed the air and found it covered in the sent of blood. Ianto slowly began to open his eyes to find him in a blood bank room. Ianto grinned and stepped forward, grabbing a packet of blood. _

_Ianto ripped open the packet and began to gulp it down. Ianto sighed in satisfaction whilst drinking the blood. Slowly Ianto could feel his eyes beginning to change. From black to red. _

_Ianto drank packets and packets until there was none left but empty packets which have been licked clean by him. The room was now no use to Ianto so he left..._

Jack shot his eyes back open to reality gasping at what he had just seen. Jack slowly looked down to Ianto who was looking up with him, narrowing his eyes.

"You really meant you didn't kill a human!" Jack spoke looking down to Ianto then giving him a hug. His Ianto was still in there.

"Maybe I might now kill a human" Ianto growled making Jack gasp and took hold of the needle. Pulling away from Ianto.

"Sorry Ianto!" Jack whispered as he stab Ianto on his chest, slowly begining to put the antidote into Ianto's skin.

Ianto growled at the needle and snatched it away from Jack. Crushing it into his hand. Jack's eyes widened at Ianto's response.

"Darryl why isn't it working?!" Jack screamed not looking away from Ianto.

"I don't know Jack!" Darryl replied making Ianto grin.

"Lucky me then hey?" Ianto smirked, grabbing Jack and throwing him across the pavement. Sending him flying making his back and head banged into the wall. Jack whined from the pressure, slowly sinking to the ground. Gwen's screaming voice could be heard from the background followed by a chuckle with a swishing sound followed by another. Until Jack's world turned black...

* * *

Jack gasped in pain, when he was being pulled back to life. It was the worst thing imaginable happening to his body. Every time the curse would make him suffer more by making it hurt being pulled back. Jack took time to find his surrounding, panting as well until Gwen's voice came into view.

"Jack! Jack it's okay! Just relax you're fine now!" Gwen soothed holding Jack's head on her lap rocking them both side to side.

"Where's Ianto?!" Jack snapped shooting upwards from falling back down. His body wasn't yet ready for his weight.

"Don't worry Jack. Darryl is following Ianto at the moment. But I think Ianto is faster" Gwen admitted making Jack sigh.

"I have to help!" Jack spoke standing up and using the lamppost for his balance.

"No you're not! Darryl can handle it him self!" Gwen said standing to the same level as Jack and encoraging Jack to sit back down and rest.

"Actuallly I can't handle it myself" Darryl said behind Gwen making her jump to his voice. Causing Darryl to chuckle.

"Don't do that!" Gwen screamed

"Course" Darryl replied

"Any news about Ianto?" Jack asked

"Well I was chasing after him, but he is much faster then I am. And he is blocking his sent away from me, making it harder for me to track him"

"How is he doing that?" Jack questioned.

"Why do you think the vampires chose him as the leader?" Darryl replied making Jack do a small nod.

"So we're stuck, we don't know how to fix Ianto!" Jack muttered sinking to the ground resting his head on his knee. Starting to cry.

**Review tell me what you think please. -Jaggerz **


End file.
